Dispute
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles reconduit Derek chez lui, mais il est en colère et il peut se montrer blessant. Tout petit Sterek.


**Titre :** Dispute

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Gare-toi sur le bas-côté

**Note :** **Spoil Saison 3 épisode 10**

* * *

Stiles était tellement en colère qu'il ne desserrait pas les dents, il se contentait d'avoir l'air boudeur et pas du tout content. C'était plutôt facile puisque de toute façon il devait se concentrer sur ce qui se passait sur la route, il n'avait juste pas le temps pour les blablatages – ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

Il entendit Derek soupirer et roula des yeux :

- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute ! Concéda-t-il à dire.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Tu aurais dût deviner ! Est-ce que tes pouvoirs de loups garou te servent vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas sentir quand quelqu'un te ment ou tu es trop bouché pour le voir ?

Derek poussa un grognement à l'encontre de Stiles et croisa les bras.

- Elle avait l'air sincère.

- Avoir l'air ne suffit pas ! Assena l'adolescent. Et tais toi, j'essaie de conduire !

L'Alpha resta silencieux, ne lui faisant pas remarquer qu'il avait prit la parole en premier. Deux minutes plus tard Stiles reprit :

- Je sais que maintenant c'est fini, qu'elle est morte, qu'elle reviendra plus. Mon père et Melissa vont bien… Mais j'aimerais bien que tu te rendes comptes que si tu n'étais pas sortie avec dès le début peut-être que…

- Peut-être que quoi ? Qu'elle n'aurait tué personne ? Qu'elle se serait comporté en prof d'anglais banale ?

- Peut-être que Boyd serait en vie parce que tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps à la sauver !

Le silence s'installa complètement dans la voiture cette fois-ci, Stiles était allé trop loin, lui-même le savait. Il essaya de se reprendre :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça…

- Mais tu l'as dit.

- J'étais en colère, j'ai dis n'importe quoi pour te blesser. Tu n'aurais pas du sortir avec miss Blake, mais ce n'est pas ta faute si Boyd est mort.

Derek regarda un bon moment le paysage sur la route avant de répondre :

- C'est ma faute.

Stiles soupira :

- Je suis désolé okay ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, personne ne croit ça !

- Tu m'énerves, gare-toi sur le bas côté je vais rentrer à pied !

L'adolescent hésita à obéir mais Derek poussa un grognement et il se gara finalement. Le loup garou ne sortit pas pour autant de la voiture, soupira puis se tourna vers Stiles :

- Crois-moi, je suis peut-être sortie avec cette femme, mais je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas plus pour Boyd que pour ton père et Mélissa.

- Je sais… Fini par admettre Stiles. Je sais mais j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il fallait bien que je sois en colère contre quelqu'un non ? Tu es celui qui est dans ma voiture… Alors…

- Tout est fini maintenant.

- Oui.

Silence. Stiles fini par ajouter :

- Et j'ose espérer que tu ne sortiras plus avec une femme… Ou alors il faudra songer à se poser des questions sur elle, tu vois ?

Derek eut un minuscule sourire.

- Je ferai attention.

- Bien.

- Plus de femme.

- Exactement.

Le sourire de l'Alpha s'élargit un brin. Stiles demanda :

- Je peux redémarrer, tu vas plus rentrer à pied ?

L'Alpha haussa les épaules :

- Avant il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer.

- Quoi ?

Derek s'approcha tout prêt de lui, colla son nez au sien et souffla sur sa bouche, avant de se reculer. Stiles en était totalement retourné, décoiffé, devenu jaune vert blanc.

- C'était quoi ça ? Cria-t-il en tremblant

- Je ne suis pas si bouché que ça, je reconnais de la jalousie quand j'en vois. Répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles rougit, redémarra et ne desserra plus la bouche de tout le voyage. Essayant d'avoir l'air boudeur et pas content. Ce qui était plutôt difficile quand vous deviez vous concentrez sur la route alors qu'un loup garou embrassait la commissure de vos lèvres…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais c'est rapide, tout ça… J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, bien que les persos soient un brin OOC.


End file.
